


Puppy love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon in love, Dogs in love, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Castiel, Twink Castiel, heat sex?, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel hated his bigoted uncle, he hated his new neighbors dogs who howled all night and day and he hated being single. One day that all will change for the better.





	

Casitel woke up to the sounds of howling for the fifth time in three days. His new neighbor’s dogs were being noisy fuckers again and there wasn’t much his neighbor was doing to shut them up. Getting up, he looked out his window to his neighbor’s house. The dogs were on the inside causing such a racket and they must have been huge. How had his neighbor not heard them by now? How had anyone not called animal control? He signed and closed his window tight and tried going back to bed. He’d talk to his neighbor in the morning about the dogs.

He was tired the next morning and trudged to the refrigerator for something to eat. His guardian was nowhere to be seen and he was happy for that; Uncle Zach didn’t exactly approve of him and he didn’t approve of his uncle being such an asshole but that was life. He looked up the weather and was surprised to see that it would be such a cool day but he didn’t mind. Castiel ate his breakfast quickly and went to shower so he could properly start the day. Once dressed he looked towards his neighbor’s house and sighed. Almost no one saw the person living there but most knew he was a dude, he had a gorgeous car and he had a few dogs. Hopefully the dude wasn’t an asshole and hopefully he could do something about the dogs.

Walking over to the next house he steeled himself; the new neighbor might be an old dickhole who couldn’t hear his dogs barking and howling or maybe some young asshole who couldn’t take care of them and just let them do anything they wanted. Either way someone had to say something and he was the only one who cared enough to do something now. Seeing that the black car was there he knew that the neighbor was home. He went to the porch and knocked and within a few seconds was met with a gruff ‘who’s there?’. Castiel announced who he was and he was met with a gorgeous man with tanned skin, green eyes and an amazing body it looked like. Castiel swore that if he was a girl his panties would be wet by now.

“What do you want?” the man asked while leaning against the doorframe.

“Your dogs.” Castiel sneakily tried looking past to see some indication that dogs lived there. “They’re howling a lot. Quite loudly. Is there any way you can stop them? It’s keeping me up”

Castiel could see something flicker behind the neighbor’s eyes, like he just figured something out.

“Sure, uhh-“

“Castiel Adler.”

“Yeah, Cas.” The man Grinned. “I’m Dean. I’ll keep them under control.”

“Okay, thank you.” Castiel turned back to go back to his house. When inside he got dressed for the gym and headed out but saw his neighbor, Dean, still shirtless and now washing his car. Waving to him and walking the opposite direction he noticed Dean’s eyes seemed to be locked on him but he thought nothing of it. Why should he?

Summer was great because it gave him ample time to work out. Yoga was great for relaxing, squats were making his ass look amazing and running helped keep weight off. Uncle Zach frequently commented on how Cas was trying to “look like some limp wristed faggot” and how wearing tight pants and yoga pants meant he was just begging to get raped but he paid no mind. Zach was a hateful, closeminded asshole and he could wait to leave the house in 2 years. Part of him wished he had a boyfriend. One who could whisk him away from Zach and spend as much time with him as possible. After his workout he walked home to find Dean sitting on his front step with take out in hand. Castiel decided to indulge himself this once and get a free meal out of it. Eating with Dean was enjoyable. He talked about his jobs, working on cars and repoing, and about how his brother is a higher up somewhere down south. Castiel talked about his schooling and how he wanted to go to UIC in Chicago and was shocked to learn that Dean was actually enjoying their conversation.

Uncle Zach never seemed to be around anymore; he probably went on another business trip without telling his nephew. It wasn’t anything different but it was pretty fucking rude not to tell your only other relative where you were going. Especially when your only other relative was a 16 year old boy who relied on his uncle. Dean seemed to pick up the slack though. He cooked for Cas, he picked up food for them and they would spend time together. It was a good change; having someone around who actually cared about him.

Dean invited Cas over to dinner one night a week after they met. Dean had been the perfect gentleman to Cas these last few days; he kept the dogs under control, checked up on him, brought dinner for the both of them and they’d eat on Dean’s back porch sometimes. He’d even given Cas some beer! Castiel was quickly developing a crush on Dean and he wanted more of the man.

While drinking some wine, Cas noticed it tasted off. He’s never had wine before but it tasted weird. Maybe it was cheap or something. Him and Dean polished off an entire bottle of it while eating their dinner. He was having a great time with his much older crush and wished the night would never end.

All of sudden Castiel felt hot. His cock was swelling, his nipples ached, his asshole felt empty and he was sweating. Dean looked at him from across the table and grinned.

“Guess the spell really worked”

“Sp-spell?” Cas tried standing up but his knees buckled. He could barely stand up and it felt like his ass was leaking something. Dean got up and walked over to Cas. He pulled the teen up by his arms and started to grind into him. Cas felt a strong pair of hands kneading his ass and groaned. What the fuck did Dean do to him?

“Mmhmm, sweetheart” Dean started to kiss Cas all over his face. “A witch friend *kiss* of mine cooked up this little spell *kiss* that simulates a bitch in heat *kiss*” Dean nipped at Cas’ shoulder. “When you told me that you could hear my Hellhounds I knew that you’d be the perfect little bitch for us”

What the hell was he talking about? Cas tried pulling away but Dean held on strong. He looked at Dean’s face and saw a pair of pitch black eyes looking back. It felt like more juice ran out from Cas’ ass.

“God, you smell delicious. My boys will love you!”

He picked Cas up and brought him down to the basement where the hellhounds were. Castiel could hear them growling and the clicking of their claws on the ground. He honestly never felt so excited and scared in his life. When they got to the bottom he saw two huge, black dogs with horns on their head and disgusting boney ridges. His eyes traveled to their sheaths where the cocks were and he felt hotter than before.

Dean lied him down on a small couch and got the horrifying dogs out from their caged area. He could see that they both wanted to charge at him but they sat by Dean’s side and just watched Cas with hungry eyes. He felt like he was going to cum right then and there.

“Ok, Cas. You get to pick which one goes first. The bigger one is Colt and the other is Wesson. Both are super eager and want to fuck some pups in your sweet little cunt but they’ll rip each other apart trying to get to you. Pick wisely.”

Castiel looked over at the dogs whose skins were twitching with excitement. The smaller one could prep him better and make the larger one’s cock slide in easier though if he chose the bigger one then- wait, no. He couldn’t do this. Even if they had nice, fat cocks for his aching ass. This was wrong and he knew it. Maybe if he could talk to Dean and promise not to get him arrested he could leave. He looked over at the three and saw that Dean was palming himself. Castiel mewed at the sight and turned over on his belly, his ass held up high. He couldn’t think straight with this haze in his mind. His asshole was too empty. He needed something to fill it and fill it quick. Maybe something smaller would be better.

“I want Wesson first!” He said in a high-pitched voice. He’d never felt so goddamned needy before. He heard the beast bounding over to him and he felt a hot, furry body on his back. He pushed back and hoped that the dog cock could just enter him. The animal hugged his midsection and he could feel the thing stabbing his taint and balls looking for his hole. Raising his ass a little higher helped and Wesson started to jackhammer into him.

“Oooh fuck” he gasped while Wesson fucked into him.  He could feel the cock growing and he could feel how much warmer it was than any human cock. The claws dug into his thighs and Wesson was breathing into his neck. The room was filled with sounds of skin hitting skin and Cas’ needy moans. He could feel something else growing on the cock and every time the dog pulled back he could feel it coming out and popping back in again. Each passing it grew bigger and he loved it. He honestly loved that cock and hoped Colt’s would be even better. He pulled his arms under him and started to rub and pinch his over sensitive nipples. He felt like he was going to come at any second and was surprised that he hadn’t already. The heavy dog was moving slower now and Cas could feel something swelling inside him and before he knew it he was ass to ass with Wesson.

Dean came over and sat on the couch and started rubbing Castiel’s head. Cas leaned into the touch and whined again. Nothing about this should feel nice but here he was: knotted to some hellbeast with its owner petting him like he was a dog.

“You’re such a sweet little baby slut, you know that, Cas?” Dean said gently while his hands were moving down his back. “Never saw Wesson so excited to fuck someone’s cunt before. I bet he’s filling you right up, isn’t he?”

Castiel nodded, tears prickling his eyes. He could feel every hot inch of the cock inside of him, every throb and he could feel some of the dog come drip slip out and slide down his balls to his hard cock.

Dean reached under Cas and grabbed his cock and jerked it once. That’s all it took for Cas to scream and come all over Dean’s hand and clench down tight on Wesson’s cock. His vision blurred and he thought he was going to pass out until Dean slapped him in the face lightly. He looked up and saw that Dean had held his come covered hand in front of him and Cas cleaned it up for him. He began to wonder how the dog’s come would taste, how Dean’s would and how delicious all their seed would be together. When Cas was done, Dean snatched his head up again and kissed him deep. Cas melted into the kiss and didn’t care that the dog was moving around behind him.

“Looks like Wesson wants out.” Dean said, “You want him to get out so Colt can fill you up?”

Castiel nodded again. He needed more dog come in his cunt and he bet Colt would do a better job at it. Colt looked like a stud. He looked like he could make Cas have a huge litter of puppies.

“Push him out, baby. You can clean him up after he’s out.”

Salivating at the thought of cleaning Wesson up and drinking what little dog come he had left was incentive enough. He began working on getting Wesson out and after a few moments he felt a searing pain and heard a gross, wet plop. After that he felt a hot tongue lick out all the seed that was leaking from his gape. Dean rubbed his soothingly rubbed his ass and kissed the top of his head. Suddenly Cas’ asshole felt better, like he was completely healed. He didn’t even question how it happened and he didn’t care why since he had just finished fucking a hell hound and had a weird spelled cast on him.

He heard Dean whistle and slap his ass a few times for Colt. The dog walked over, licked his ass a few times and mounted with ease. Colt was a lot stronger than Wesson and more coordinated. He hit the mark on his first few thrusts and started jackhammering into Cas’ wrecked hole. He felt Colt’s dick fattening up inside of him. He almost forgot about cleaning up Wesson until Dean brought the cock to his face. He latched on to the deep red cock and moaned. His ass, his juices and Wesson’s come were delicious. The come had a bitter taste but he was sure he could drink a gallon of it. The cock was heavy in his mouth and he did his best to drink down every spurt of the come. He was in heaven right now and he never wanted this night to end.

Cas could feel Colt’s knot beginning to form as he fucked Cas like a bitch in heat. The knot was rubbing against his prostate and the stimulation of the rough fucking made him come again. He saw a few flashed and looked over at Dean to see what was going on. Dean had taken pictures of him! The man knelt and showed Cas what was happening.

Cas had ruby red lips and his face was shiny with come, his hair was a mess, his waist, back and ass were covered in angry red welts, and what was worst of all was that he was into it. He wanted to cry but Colt had knotted and was started to pull his huge cock out.

“Clench down and keep him in, Cas” Dean said huskily. After doing what he was told he dropped his head into the couch and started to cry. How had this had happened? He just wanted to spend a little bit of time with Dean and get to know him more. He didn’t want to get into a disgustingly unholy threesome with two hellhounds.

Dean didn’t like seeing Cas like this. The spell must have worn of prematurely and he must have come to his senses. Snapping his fingers, he made both dogs disappear before pulling Castiel into his lap, ignoring the watery dog come pouring from his ass. He hugged him tight and began rocking back and forth with him. He could explain to his new mate later but first he needed a bath and sleep.

He carried Castiel into the bath and by then the boy had cried himself to sleep and Dean made sure to heal him and to wash every drop of come from his body.  Once he was cleaned and dried he put Cas into bed and watched him sleep.

 

Castiel woke up alone and was extremely dazed. How could he have had such a disgusting dream about dogs and Dean but then he realized that he wasn’t in his bed. He wasn’t even wearing clothes. He went up to a dresser and pulled out a too large tee shirt and walked out to the stairs. He could hear Dean clattering about and smell cooking but what was happening?

He padded into the kitchen to see Dean fully dressed and making a plate. Castiel stood in the middle of room not knowing what to do until he heard Dean say “Sit down.” It was firm enough that he listened and didn’t dare question why. Sitting down at the table, he watched Dean plate up the food and serve it to him. It was eggs, bacon and pancakes and he didn’t know how hungry he was until he saw the food. He hesitated eating and Dean started to frown.

“It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re thinking.” Dean said, “I’d never do that to you.”

Castiel sat there for a few moments and began eating. Everything tasted amazing and he began to shovel the food into his mouth. They sat near silence with the only sounds heard were Castiel eating and the fork scaping against the plate. When Castiel finished, Dean began to speak.

“Lemme explain what happened last night, Cas.”

Castiel looked up and frowned. Did they have to talk about this? It was bad enough that he would have to live with what he did knowing that he enjoyed every minute of it but they had to relive it?

“First off, Cas, I’m a demon. A legitimate demon. Your uncle summoned another demon 10 years ago to make a deal. I, uh, came to take his soul to hell. He bargained with me though; he said that I could take you instead since you’re gay and you were probably going to hell anyway.”

Castiel face dropped. His uncle really was going to get rid of him like that?

Dean continued, “I didn’t accept though. He tried warding against my hounds and I guess what was all the racket you were hearing for the first few days. Also, that’s the reason why your uncle hasn’t been home.”

Everything was making too much sense now. Is that why Dean had been looking after him? Was that the reason why he was the only one who heard the hounds?

“When you told me you heard my hounds I got happy. You’re not on our ‘To Hell’ list but you could hear them crystal clear. It’s like Lucifer himself made it so that you were made for me.” Dean said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Cas replied, almost scared to hear the answer.

“We’re mates. You and me. You can hear my hell hounds without needing to be killed, Cas. You could probably control them if you tried. It something demon mates can do.”

Castiel wanted to leave. He wanted to wake up from this weird, perverse dream but Dean kept on talking.

“I know that you’re feeling weird, Cas, but this isn’t a dream. I don’t know how it happened but you’re my mate. We can ask my brother how this happened, okay? I just need you to trust me” Dean said gently. He was serious about this.

“How would your brother know? Is he Lucifer?”

“Sammy? Nah, he’s the boy king. Lucifer’s next in line. Molded by the big man downstairs himself.” Dean said with a chuckle. “Sammy knows all the workings of hell and I bet he could tell us how and why the way you are.”

Castiel sat in silence. What about his friends? And school? He had no other family left but people would starting wondering about him.

“If I do go with you then what would happen to me?”

“I don’t know, Cas. This thing is kind of rare so I can’t tell you for sure. I can tell you that you would be by my side for all eternity. Nothing would happen to you. No one would touch you except me and my dogs.” Dean said with a wink.

“What about the stuff that happened to me last night? The stuff the witch gave you?”

“That shit? It was to stimulate a heat like I said. Made you even more appealing to us.”

“Cas?”

Castiel looked up. “Yes, Dean?”

“Did you like it last night?”

Did he? It was his first time and he went into a weird heat thing. Was it nonconsensual though? He had wanted to fuck Dean the second he met him. Every second of it felt amazing and he would love to do it again. Castiel thought long and hard. Was this really his wish come true? He had wanted a loyal, loving boyfriend ever since he realized he was gay and now Dean the Demon comes waltzing in with promises of eternal love and devotion.

“Do I sign anything?”

“You usually seal the deal with a kiss, Cas”

Castiel leaned in and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. Maybe this wouldn’t all be bad.

 

* * *

 

**7 months later**

Turns out Castiel had some sort of weird angel lineage thing going on. He could be a vessel for an angel if need be and that’s what attracted Dean to Cas. Something about almost angelic pheromones attracting the Knight of Hell and making his hounds go crazy. Dean and Cas didn’t care as long as they were together. They also found out that being a vessel meant that Cas could bear a litter if he needed to.

Dean was holding Cas by his hips and letting the boy ride him. His bulging belly looked gorgeous and his tits were getting to be more than a handful now. He couldn’t wait until his spawn were born and he couldn’t wait to see Sam’s face when they were. Castiel was moaning like a whore now. He acted like he wasn’t just fucked raw by Colt that morning. Doggie come leaked from Cas’ ass to Dean’s balls and all the way down to their bed. Castiel was working his hips and rubbing his swollen tits.

“Oh fuck, Dean, I love you so much” Cas gasped. He was just like their first night together without the dogs.

“Love you too, baby. Love you so fucking much” Dean growled as he came inside his mate. He grabbed Cas’ cock and jerked him off roughly and felt the boy clench down on him and then the spray of watery cum. Cas leaned down and kissed his mate and rubbed his hair. He was glad he went with Dean. He was glad Zach was gone and he was glad he wished for this. They lay on their bed, breathless and then they drifted off to sleep with Dean’s hand on Cas’ belly.


End file.
